


I Should Have Done This Sooner

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Banter, Bar, Best Friends, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lust, Pining, Teasing, Triple Frontier, friends - Freeform, liking, night out, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: The reader likes Pope. That's it.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Should Have Done This Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time giving writing for Triple Frontier a shot. I take requests if anyone is interested, just leave it in the comments sections.

The night seemed to go on forever as you sat in the booth cuddled into Francisco's side. Benny was drunk, Will was babysitting his brother, Santiago was flirting with any woman he deemed attractive enough (every woman), and Frankie was having the usual quiet conversation with you. Being that he was your best friend, he supported you in everything. Even if the main thing was you harboring an unrealistic crush on your teammate.

“He's looked at you quite a lot tonight. I think you should go for it, (Y/n),” Frankie whispered into your ear.

He made sure to top it off with a quick kiss to your cheek for extra motivation. Of course, you rolled your eyes and turned your full attention to him.

“That's enough beer for you,” you teased, “You're wasted if you think I'm gonna say something to him.”

“What are you two all snuggled together for tonight!? Finally decided to be more than 'best friends'”, Ben slurred.

“Benny, you're in my business. Don't do that,” you joked.

A round of chuckles erupted from the men. Santiago's eyes were now burning a hole into yours as he raised an eyebrow. His focus was no longer on the woman that had brought the last round of beers to the table. No. He was giving all of his attention to you. To say your heart was pounding would be an understatement. Those sinful eyes tickled parts of you that hadn't been explored for ages.

“What's going on with you two? Frankie is usually flirting with me all night,” Santiago quizzed playfully.

“You're not always the prettiest in the room, Sweetheart,” Will interjected, “(Y/n) does look especially beautiful tonight.”

Your cheeks burned, but the blush wouldn't dare be visible. Frankie squeezed you tighter against him and kissed the outer corner of your lips before cutting his eyes at Santiago.

“Is that jealousy I'm sensing,” Frankie asked.

“No. I just always thought (Y/n) would end up with some weird IT wizard type,” Santiago said with a laugh.

“She does like the stick in the mud types,” Ben laughed.

Everyone except for you and Frankie laughed. You dated the last guy that worked communications for the team. He was just a little bit strange, but he was a good friend. He figured that your heart belonged to one of your teammates, but he didn't pressure you. Instead, he offered his friendship which you graciously accepted. Their laughter irritated you. How could your dating life be a joke? You didn't sleep around with everything that moved, and you were a damn good person. Maybe it was because the object of your affection and desire made the joke. Everything he said seemed to trigger you.

“Funny, Benny. At least I'm not the one that fucks every single informant I've ever had. Hard to get information when your dick is in the mouth of your snitch,” you seethed.

“Whoa,” Will said as he pushed his beer bottle away from him, “maybe we've just had too many drinks tonight,”

“Oh shut up, Will. You always try to cut in and cover for his ass,” you said.

“It was just a joke,” Will and Ben said.

Santiago only looked at you with his mouth open in surprise. Frankie shook his head as the situation had gotten far away from being able to be defused.

“Frankie, let me out. I'm going home,” you said.

“I'll walk you to your car,” he said.

“NO! I just want to be alone.”

He stood up and allowed you to slide out of the circular booth. You wrapped your arms around him in a firm hug, and he placed a soft kiss on your head.

“Good night, Frankie. I love you,” you told him.

“I love you too, Angel. Let me know when you make it home,” he said as he slid back into his seat.

You turned to the rest of your friends.

“Good night, assholes. I love each of you too. Until next week,” you said as you hastily walked away.

Their good nights and love yous fell on deaf ears. You tugged at your dress to make it more comfortable as you exited the bar. It was cool out, thank goodness you decided to wear boots and a leather jacket with your little dress. The walk to your car felt longer than when you crossed the parking lot to enter the building. Perhaps it was the many thoughts running through your head. The guys weren't being malicious. Your feelings had simply gotten the better of you. Knowing that you overreacted, you made a mental note to send a message in the group chat to apologize. As you unlocked your car, someone grabbed you by the wrist. On instinct, you whirled around to punch them in the throat. Your attack was countered by the assailant firmly grabbing your fist.

“Dammit! Santiago, I could've killed you,” you yelled at him.

He chuckled as he released your wrist and hand. You observed him as he nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked you up and down.

“What are you doing out here,” you asked.

“I don't want you to leave. It's not even midnight,” he said.

“You've hardly said two words to me tonight, Pope. I don't think my presence is required for you guys to have a good time.”

“Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I didn't mean anything by that. If Frankie is your type so be it,” he said.

Was that sadness you heard in his voice?

“Jesus, Santi! Frankie is just my best friend. We are not interested in each other at all.”

“What's with the cuddling and kisses?”

“We've always done that. It's just our way of showing affection. Why do you care?”

“I don't!”

You rolled your eyes and turned to get into your car. However, his next words stopped you dead in your tracks.

“I haven't slept with an informant since you joined our team two years ago,” he admitted.

“That's not any of my business, Santiago.”

You turned to look him in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see the truth, would he? He wouldn't see the hope you had buried behind those dark orbs.

“(Y/n), I...Look! Frankie told me how much you like me. I've liked you since you joined our family. Even Will and Ben told me, but I thought the three of them were playing some kind of joke,” he rambled,” I liked you from the start. They knew that. Everyone thought I couldn't get my shit together to ask you out. They were right. BUT! Hearing what you said tonight made me want to speak up. Don't think I'm like that anymore. I truly changed.”

Your eyes were surely the size of saucers. He stared at you expectantly, but you couldn't get any words to come from your lips. What do you say to that anyway? Santiago seemed to accept defeat. He stepped to you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Good night. Please, let us know when you make it home safely,” he said.

You didn't give him the chance to step away from you. Instead, you crashed your lips against his. He slowly returned the gesture that quickly heated. You found yourself pinned between the driver's side door of your car and Santiago's body as he grabbed your thigh to hoist up onto his hips. Your hands wrapped around him to hold on for dear life as stars exploded behind your closed eyelids. No kiss this perfect could be real! His lips were as soft as you had imagined, and that skillful tongue of his invaded your mouth with joy. Finally, you found the strength to break away from him. His pupils were scarily blown wide as he looked down at you.

“Well, well, well,” said Benny.

The both of you looked to see that your teammates were standing in front of your car enjoying the show.

“Frankie, I owe you twenty bucks,” said Will.

“Nah. Keep your money. This is worth it on its own,” Frankie grinned.

You laughed but soon found your lips being attacked by Santiago's once more. Had you known bringing up his reputation would have brought this out of him...You would have done it a long time ago.


End file.
